


For Forever (Oneshot dump)

by Flying_Dragonite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is obsessed with knives, Dark is a dick, Extremely Dubious Consent, Harry may or may not become corrupted by Dark and Anti, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's really not healthy Anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Dragonite/pseuds/Flying_Dragonite
Summary: My Markiplier/Jacksepticeye/Darkiplier/Antisepticeye One-shot dump!Ch. 1: Dark/Reader (extreme dubcon)Ch. 2: Dark and Anti visit the Harry Potter world for a little bit of... fun.





	1. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my one-shot dump! This first chapter is a Darkiplier/(named)Reader one-shot.... with EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT! EXXXTRREEEMMMEEELLLYYY!!!! Like, I'm not kidding. She (You) says no MULTIPLE times, and though you ARE "enjoying" it, it does not 'end well' (Well, in my opinion). You can be the judge of that. I just want to warn you before you read it and go "OOOHHH MY GOOOOD!!!" in the comments because I'm saying now, I warned you. This Dark is a major dick. LOL.
> 
> Anyway! Got an announcement~ I have made a DISCORD! It's for people that like youtuber fanfictions, so we can geek out over youtuber fanfictions together and talk about our fanfictions and such. I've noticed that there isn't really a community for JUST youtuber fanfictions/writers, or at least, I couldn't find one when I went searching on Discord and Google... If there is one out there and I just missed it, feel free to point it out to me, otherwise feel free to join my server! (Either way, feel free to join my server) https://discord.gg/AwN5dMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome to my one-shot dump! This first chapter is a Darkiplier/(named)Reader one-shot.... with EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT! EXXXTRREEEMMMEEELLLYYY!!!! Like, I'm not kidding. She (You) says no MULTIPLE times, and though you ARE "enjoying" it, it does not 'end well' (Well, in my opinion). You can be the judge of that. I just want to warn you before you read it and go "OOOHHH MY GOOOOD!!!" in the comments because I'm saying now, I warned you. This Dark is a major dick. LOL.
> 
> Anyway! Got an announcement~ I have made a DISCORD! It's for people that like youtuber fanfictions, so we can geek out over youtuber fanfictions together and talk about our fanfictions and such. I've noticed that there isn't really a community for JUST youtuber fanfictions/writers, or at least, I couldn't find one when I went searching on Discord and Google... If there is one out there and I just missed it, feel free to point it out to me, otherwise feel free to join my server! (Either way, feel free to join my server) https://discord.gg/AwN5dMS

I’m scared. I’m running through the darkened corridors, trying desperately to find my way out, but I know that with each second that ticks by, my window of opportunity is drawing to a close.

 

“ **Syyyyrrriiiaaan…** ” I freeze. The voice is inside my head, and all around me. “ **You’ve been such an…** **_unhappy_ ** **guest.** ” I scoffed. Unhappy is the smallest scale word he could have used. “ **I’d hate for you to leave unsatisfied with your experience.** ” I shuddered at what that could mean as I kept searching for a door.

 

I found a set of oak doors that looked promising, but as I tried the handles, they wouldn’t budge. I cursed, and then jumped as the voice echoed from right behind me. “ **Found you.** ” A menacing chuckle rang through the air as the man pinned me to the wall next to the doors.

 

I struggled, but was no match for his inhuman strength. I turned my head toward him, spitting out, “Fuck you, Darkiplier! Get off of me!”

 

Dark just laughed coldly. “ **My, my, what a perverted mind you’ve got there, Syrian…** ” he purred, leaning in to whisper into my ear. He used one hand around my neck to hold me in place, while the other wandered along my curves, and I twisted in his grip, trying to get away from his hand.

 

“Get… off! Stop touching me!” I screeched. The next minute I was sprawling on the ground, the taste of blood welling in my mouth as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. My face was stinging, I could feel the heat rising from my right cheek, and I was pretty sure I had bitten my tongue. He had struck me across the face, _hard_.

 

“ **Listen to me,** ” he hissed, and suddenly he had me by the throat and I was dangling in the air in front of him. My eyes widened, and my heart was beating wildly in my ribcage. I had never been more frightened in my life. “ **You will** **_not_ ** **talk to me that way,** **_ever_ ** **. Do you understand me?!** ” I nodded frantically, hoping he would let go of the choking grip on my neck, soon. It was hard to breathe.

 

Suddenly, the world was twisting around us, blurring into shadow and static, before rewriting itself. I was being pressed against silken sheets and a soft mattress beneath me, but the bruising grip around my neck reminded me that I was not safe. He pinned me down with his weight and used his hands to grab my arms, one by one, and handcuffing them to the headboard. I struggled against him, but it was no use.

 

“P-please! No! D-dark!” I pleaded, but he just laughed at my begging.

 

“ **You want this, just as much as I do, Syrian, and you know it,** ” he whispered, leaning down next to my right ear. I shuddered and shook my head, denying the words and the shiver that ran through me, the heat pooling down below at his seductive tone.

 

I hated this. I hated the way he made me feel, the way he was able to make me fall apart like putty in his hands. Every time he invited me over, this happened. He would invite me over, do something awful, make me _terrified_ , I would run, and he would… _enjoy_ this… this _chase_ ! And then, then he’d always make me _want_ it, doubt myself until there was nothing left but _him_. And when, at the end of it all, I swore I would never go back, never see him again, he always came back and acted so apologetic, so sweet, so… manipulative, and I’d end up back here again. It was an endless cycle and I was stuck. I was addicted and he was my drug.

 

“ **Just give in…** ” He purred. My eyes closed. There was no point to fighting. He was going to take what he wanted, whether I gave him permission or not. “ **Let me in,** ” he murmured, close to my mouth, before kissing me. I let him kiss me, but I resisted his command. I would not let him take over my mind and soul. If there was one thing I still had left to myself, it was my mind, my soul. I would keep it to myself, I would not sell my soul to the devil.

 

He growled as he kissed me, deep and bruising, angry that I kept resisting him, but it was nothing new, so he wasn’t _furious_. I whimpered as he slipped his fingers underneath the edge of my pants and started pulling them down, slipping them past my waist and knees, teasing me as he went agonizingly slow.

 

I tugged at the handcuffs halfheartedly, knowing it was useless, but I couldn’t just _let_ him do this to me. I kicked my legs, but he just laughed and grabbed my flailing foot with one hand, pinning it to the bed. “ **It’s amusing when you try to pretend like you don’t enjoy every moment of this,** ” he said, his dark red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room as he finished pulling off my pants.

 

I moaned when he bent his head to nip at my neck, his sharp canines like needles against my skin. My neck was always my weak spot, and he knew it. Heat was pooling down below, more and more, and I was shuddering under his touch as he slipped his fingers under my panties and down to my clit, rubbing circles.

 

“N-no,” I whimpered. “S-st-”

 

“ **You want this, you know you do,** ” he murmured. “ **Don’t try to deny it.** ” He bit down harder against my neck and I groaned, bucking against his fingers as pleasure shot through me. He chuckled, causing vibrations against my neck.

 

I shivered, a plea coming from my lips. “P-please…”

 

He drew back from my neck, causing a whimper of protest from me. “ **Please, what, darling?** ” his voice was full of dark amusement.

 

All the while, he kept up the slow circles around my clit, driving me close, but not close enough. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

“P-please...d-don-” I cried out in wordless fear and, strangely, pleasure, as he _snarled_ , his aura bursting like a bubble had been popped, causing little electric shocks to run through my body. I hated the way my body responded to the pain with an increase in arousal, causing me to gush.

 

“ **Yeah, you like that, don’t you,** ” he snarled, grabbing me by the throat. “ **You can’t even admit that you** **_love_ ** **this, every moment of this, you foolish little** **_slut_ ** **.** ” He squeezed his hand closed, and my windpipe shut, causing my breathing to cut off.

 

I let out one last squeak before my air was cut off, and then I was struggling desperately, tearing at the handcuffs, trying to get my neck away from his crushing grip as I tried to breathe. All the while, my heart was beating faster and faster.

 

He glared down at me. “ **Maybe this will teach them that I’m not joking around,** ” he said coldly. My eyes went wide. Was he really going to kill me? Oh god, what about my family, my friends? Things were getting darker, I was really getting dizzy, oh god…

 

Just as I was sure I was going to pass out, the bruising grip disappeared from around my throat, and I was coughing, deep, wracking coughs, breathing in great gulps of life-giving air. I had never been more grateful for the ability to breathe.

 

Then, my hands were being released from the handcuffs, and immediately, I curled them up against my chest, rubbing at the marks on my wrists and on my neck.

 

I was pressed up against a strong chest, a silk suit, and the once-crackling aura was dim now, almost soothing. “ **If you would only listen, this wouldn’t have to happen…** ” he murmured into my ear, pulling me close in a mocking gesture of comfort.

 

I shuddered, tears slipping from my eyes. I was so, so tired. Tired of the fear, the lies, the manipulations… He gently wiped at the tears, and the gesture brought another round, this time with great, wracking sobs wrenched from me. He sighed, and pressed my head gently in between his shoulder and his neck.

 

“ **Everything will be fine,** ” he said. “ **It always turns out alright, doesn’t it? After all, I take care of what is mine. And you’re going to be mine, forever.** ”


	2. Demonic Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: OK got a response finally, and got the problem fixed. Whew!
> 
> OK this chapter is just a little chapter I came up with because I'm stupid and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter and I was listening to a song and I couldn't help but think it fit Dark, Anti, and Harry and fffffff so this came of it. LOL

It was the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had just risen. He was haunted each night by the death of Cedric, and the ritual that had awoken said dark lord. Tonight was no different. Harry Potter tossed and turned in his sleep as he was tormented, whimpering, pleas rising from his lips. No one was in his room to notice when two shadows appeared in his room, leaning over him, one with dark red eyes and the other with poisonous green eyes. The two shadows met each other’s gazes before smirks split their dark faces, and they dove into Harry’s mind, disappearing from the room.

 

Within Harry’s mind, Harry was bound to a weeping angel statue, struggling as tears ran down his face. A dead boy lay a few feet from him, and a tall, leering bald man with the face of a snake was inches from him, laughing at him, - a high, cold laugh. “Poor Harry Potter,” the snake-man crooned. “You’re not even able to save your friends from me… how do you think you will defeat me? Your family and friends keep dying to save you from me… how… pathetic.”

 

“No!” Harry cried out. “I won’t let anyone else die for me!”

 

“And how do you think you can stop me?  _ You _ , a boy with no special magical abilities?” laughed Voldemort.

 

He held out his wand and cried, “ _ Crucio! _ ” Harry writhed against the statue, crying out from the pain.

 

“ **I think that’s enough, don’t you, Anti?** ” A deep voice with an American accent, and a slight echo, suddenly cut in.

 

Voldemort turned in surprise. A high-pitched, glitchy giggle was all the warning he got before his wand was torn from his grasp, and then he was thrown to the ground in front of the cauldron. “Who’s there?!” He roared. “Reveal yourself, before I rend your minds apart!”

 

A deep-toned laugh joined the high-pitched giggle this time. “ **You’re in no position to be making demands, mortal wizard. Now, begone,** ” Voldemort suddenly found himself fading from Harry’s mind.

 

Harry looked around wildly, “W-who’s there?” he was frightened. Anyone who could make Voldemort go away, had to be immensely powerful.

 

The graveyard dissolved around him, and he found himself floating in darkness, before an office faded in around him. He was standing in front of the door to the office, and there were two comfortable armchairs on either side of a small tea table. There was a rich-looking black oak desk, and a leather chair behind the desk. There were several cabinets lining the room, along with several bookshelves. But what caught his eyes, were the men standing in front of the fireplace in the center of the opposite wall.

 

They were watching him take in the wall with smirks on their faces. They were obviously not human. The one on the left was slightly taller, wearing a dark American-style suit. His skin was a sickly greyish pallor, and he seemed to have a sort of 3-D effect to him, where red-and-blue outlines of his body would jump out of him. He had the same kind of dark, messy hair as Harry did, but instead of coming off as silly, cute, or unkempt like Harry often did, his was purposefully done, as if in an attempt to come off as more human. He had dark red eyes, and they would have reminded him of Voldemort's, but they weren't slitted, for one, and for another, there was a quiet intensity that Voldemort had never been able to pull off in those eyes.

 

The other man was distinctly different, leaner and grinning maniacally with sharp canines that reminded Harry of a vampire. His most prominent feature, was the thick, slowly bleeding wound on his neck. It was like someone had taken a knife and slit his throat. That he was just ignoring the wound, and neither of the two men seemed concerned about it just underscored the idea that they were not human. He was playing with a knife in one hand, throwing it up in the air and spinning it, before catching its handle with surprising deftness as it came down. He was wearing a grey shirt with the words “I'd rather be a smartass than a dumb shit” emblazoned on it, and a pair of ripped black jeans. This man had wild hair as well, but it was a vibrant poisonous green, the color of Avada Kedavra, matching his eerily-glowing eyes. He had sharply pointed ears, with big black gauges in them, and all Harry could think was:  _ Aunt Petunia would have an aneurysm if this guy came walking up Private Drive. _

 

That same high-pitched giggle, glitchy though it was -stuttering and jumping up and down in pitch- echoed through the room suddenly, coming from the green-haired man. “ _ Oh, your Aunt would have  _ **_much_ ** _ bigger problems than an aneurysm if I were to appear on your doorstep, boy. _ ” His voice was just as glitchy as his giggle, and with every word, static interfered in what he was saying, echoing in Harry’s ears like bad radio reception. But Harry  _ was _ able to pick out that he had an Irish accent, though it was a bit different than Seamus’ brogue.

 

“ **Indeed. Why don’t we introduce ourselves, Anti?** ” The other man interrupted smoothly, looking at the other man -Anti, presumably- sharply. His American accent was a jarring change from what Harry was used to. He had never met an American before. “ **As you seem to have deduced, we are not exactly human.** ” the man continued, turning his attention to Harry. His dark red eyes pinned Harry with an intense stare. “ **You may call me Dark. This** **_glitch bitch_ ** **beside me is Anti.** ”

 

Anti squeaked in indignation. “ _ I’ll show you glitch bitch, mr… _ ” Anti cast around for a moment, thinking, stopping his knife-throwing. Then he looked up, smirking, triumphant. “ _ Twitch bitch! _ _ ” _

 

Ironically, unintentionally proving Anti’s point, Dark twitched, turning toward Anti, fury on his face. He stared at Anti, glaring pointedly. Anti met his gaze just as intensely. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Harry had the impression that they were communicating without speaking.

 

After a few more moments, Anti relented, and tore his eyes away from Dark before spitting out, “ _ Dark is… right. It doesn’t matter. I am Anti. _ ”

 

“U-um… N-nice to m-meet you?” Harry said uncertainly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and rubbing his hands together awkwardly. “I-I’m Harry. B-but I think you already knew that.”

 

They both smirked. “ **Indeed. We’ve been watching your struggles from afar. You’ve intrigued us, Harry Potter.** ” Dark said.

 

“ _ Your adventures have actually been the source of some  _ **_very_ ** _ interesting bets, _ ” Anti cackled. He threw himself into one of the armchairs, and stuck his knife into the arm of it. Dark sighed.

 

“ **Do you** **_have_ ** **to ruin everything you touch?** ” he muttered. Anti just grinned at him.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was more concerned with what Anti had said. “You’ve been betting on me?” Harry blinked.

 

“ _ Not just us! Wilford bet me that if you survived this next encounter with Voldemort without a scratch, he’d give me a couple of his followers’ souls, _ ” Anti grinned, throwing up his feet, and turning sideways in the chair.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. These guys were… entities that played with people’s  _ souls?! _ He swallowed thickly, taking an uncertain half-step back. His back hit the door to the room, and he realized he was trapped. That didn’t make him feel any better. His heart started pounding. He was sure both were aware of his fear, but neither commented on it, for which he was grateful. 

 

“ **I also have several bets riding on your success against this Voldemort figure,** ” Dark mentioned casually, leaning against the stone column next to the softly crackling fireplace.

 

“S-so… w-what do you w-want with me?” Harry stammered.

 

“ _ Weeeelllllll, no-one said we couldn’t…  _ **_even the odds_ ** _ a little… _ ” Anti grinned, baring his sharp teeth. A little bit of blood seeped out of the wound on his neck, and Harry winced.

 

“W-what do you mean?” He ventured, not liking where Anti was going.

 

“ **We could… offer… you** **_help_ ** **with your… little ‘Voldemort’ problem,** ” Dark replied, offering out his hands in a ‘helping’ gesture before folding them over each other in front of his torso.

 

“And how could you ‘ _ help _ ’ me?” Harry asked skeptically, not really wanting these entities’ help. They seemed dangerous, and they were able to get rid of Voldemort… that told him that they might be  _ worse _ than Voldemort. They were certainly  _ more powerful _ than Voldemort, and that, in and of itself, made him wary of them. How could he trust anything they said? Why would they want to help them? Even if they were  _ taking bets _ on him, who was to say that they were actually  _ on his side _ ?

 

Dark was smiling widely now. It kinda freaked Harry out. “ **You’re a smart boy, aren’t you?** ” He purred. Suddenly, he dissolved into shadow, and the shadow dissipated after a moment. Then, a voice was whispering in his ear. “ **You hide your true self in front of your friends, but we know the truth, don’t we, Harry?** ” Harry looked around wildly, and Anti cackled from his position on the couch, before he suddenly disappeared in a puff of green smoke as well.

 

“ **You are far smarter than you let on, Harry. You lower yourself because you don’t want Ron to be mad at you for being a ‘bookworm’ and you don’t want Hermione to be jealous or sad that she’s not the only one who’s smart,** ” Dark murmured into his ear.

 

“ _ It’s too bad, really. You could be so much further ahead than your peers. You are intelligent. You are powerful. Imagine what you could do with more… time. _ ” Anti giggled in his other ear.

 

Harry jerked his head away, cowering. “N-no! I-I don’t- I-I’m not…”

 

“ **You can’t lie to us,** ” Dark said. “ **Lie to yourself as much as you want, but you can’t lie to us. We can see your every thought, every desire, no matter how dark or buried it is.** ”

 

“ _ You say you want to save all of them, but a part of you knows that you relish the idea of having their lives in your hands. _ ” Anti whispered. “ _ Not a one of them would  _ **_dare_ ** _ say a thing against you then. _ ”

 

“N-no!” Harry protested, but Dark continued with a deep chuckle.

 

“ **And you regret what happened to Voldemort, don’t you? You saw he used to be a kid, -a** **_handsome_ ** **kid- who was scared of getting sent back home if Hogwarts shut down -just like you. You identify with him. You know how similar you are, how close you could have come to being like him. What if you could -save him?** ” Dark’s voice was deep and seductive, his words seeping into Harry’s mind like poison.

 

Harry blinked. His mind was spinning, he didn’t know what to think. Was he really thinking all of that? Were they just manipulating him? He didn’t know right from wrong at the moment, and he couldn’t be sure he was even receiving enough oxygen in his brain right now. His breathing was coming in short gasps, his eyes wide, darting around the room, straining to see what wasn’t there - _ who _ wasn’t there.

 

His ears were ringing, static was buzzing all around him. It was too much. “I-I -yes, fine, I’ll accept your help!” He cried, closing his eyes.

 

Silence, blissful silence. Then, he was jolting awake, the echoes of a dark laugh and a maniacal,  high-pitched giggle in the back of his mind as he looked around his pitiful room blearily. It had all been just a dream,  _ hadn’t it? _


End file.
